


Of Cafe's and Romance

by Baby_Sweetpea



Series: The shenanigans of Vaguely AM [2]
Category: Vaguely AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dark witch - Freeform, F/F, Fire Demon, Fire Fighter, Fire Station, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Omen City, Rain, Sloane is a hopeless gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaguely AM - Freeform, Zen is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Sweetpea/pseuds/Baby_Sweetpea
Summary: Zen gets caught in the rain, and caught by a certain gorgeous fire-fighter. Fluff ensues!
Relationships: Sloane Coldwell/Zen Vaguely
Series: The shenanigans of Vaguely AM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702537
Kudos: 1





	Of Cafe's and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/gifts).



> I really think that these two would be so cute togetherrrrrrrr

Sunday morning was pouring with rain, the skies dark and heavy, the streets filled with water and fog. Zen was already wet down to the core, and with a sigh she pushed her loose hair back from her face in one sweep. Out in the rain, cold and drenched, free of makeup and in her black long sleeve, black skinnies and long black boot heels, she looked younger and more vulnerable than ever. And apparently, as another lecherous perv type walked past her on the street, she was unrecognizable as her usual self to those who didn’t know her very much as well. 

“Fuck” She muttered under her breath. What a day to wear her hair out. 

She kicked herself for it, for being so foolish and stuck In her head that she hadn’t noticed the weather, or remembered to bring an umbrella, she’d barely managed to step out the door before drowning in water. It was sheer luck that she’d spell waterproofed her bag years ago. She didn’t bother going back inside when she could just dry off at her destination, a small cafe downtown, now that she thought about it it was barely around the corner from Sloane’s work.

Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her, but continued pouring around her, and Zen looked up to see sparkling, warm brown eyes smiling back down at her gently. 

“Looking a little cold there Vaguely” Sloane murmured, stepping close to keep them both under the umbrella she’d brought out. 

“I don’t know what you mean, it’s a wonderful day. How’d you know it was me?” Zen knew she would be blushing if she didn’t feel so ice cold. 

Somewhere in her subconscious she remembered she was a dark witch and could have magicked herself warm, but after 1000 years, you forget you can do these things. 

“I would know that hair and that walk anywhere” Sloane chuckled, reaching up to push Zens wet hair strands from her face. She paused there, warm fingers dancing on Zens cold skin. “You’re freezing, let’s get you inside, come on”

Zen tried not to stutter, her hand grasped in the tallers as she pulled them in the direction of the station, which was quiet and dark. 

“I’m curious, what walk do I have?” She finally managed once they pushed through the stations reception doors. Surprisingly, no one was in. “And where is everyone?” 

“You walk like you could and would kill anyone that dared to touch you, it’s a confident walk, it’s s-” Sloane abruptly cut herself off and cleared her throat, putting her umbrella up in the hallway behind reception to dry. 

“Statistically this is the time that the least goes wrong, so we have one car out on patrol and everyone else gets to go home and sleep, as long as one person it back here, that one person is me. Everyone is still on alert but, we basically never have anything happen between 9am and 12pm. Everything that happens during curfew is usually done before 9 too.”

They led Zen into a kitchen area one floor up, that overlooked the street Zen was just on. She realised, after a moment, this must be where Sloane was when Zen was going past, and she must have run out to reach Zen. She felt warmed and Flustered by the others kindness. 

Leaving the window, Zen turned to find Sloane at the stove, heating up something in a pot, it smelt rich and chocolatey. But the other wasn’t watching what she was making, no, instead, she was eyeing off Zen’s dripping wet figure, almost distantly. 

Zen blushed and finally waved herself dry, shirt loosening from where it had clung to her form. 

Sloane snapped out of her dare then, smiling sheepishly at Zen before focusing on the stove. Zen took a seat at the communal table, settling into the big cushioned chair and setting her bag down beside her. 

“Where were you off to, in this weather? Didn’t you just finish broadcast?” Sloane asked.

“Yeah, There’s a cafe near here, ma così bella cafe?” She said, and Sloane’s eyes lit up.

“I know it, the little hidden one, the shop front makes it seem tiny but it had a big opening at the back with private booths and a magicked ordering system, and a fireplace!”

Zen laughed gently at the other's enthusiasm and Sloane once again froze, staring at her in wonder. 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I just wanted to work on some things and get out for once. I may be old and whatever, but I still have hobbies and things”

Sloane seemed to melt a little, shaking herself out of it to grab two thick glass mugs. 

Zen watched as she poured two cups of hot chocolate and added little orange marshmallows. When Zen saw them up close, she found herself confusedly pleased that the marshmallows sparkled, and as they melted, they made the drink sparkle gold too. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask” Sloane took the seat opposite Zen, leaning back into the cushion and exuding more warmth. Almost like a fireplace. “Your hair, is it from age or?” 

Zen smiled again as she took a sip of her drink. Somehow this woman made her smile, real, happy smiles, more than she had in centuries. 

“I was born with it, scared a lot of people, and grew to be known as the curse of the village. At least, my hair was part of it anyway” 

Sloane nodded, frown flitting over her face for a mere second. 

“It’s beautiful anyway, like starlight” 

Zen nearly choked on the hot chocolate, avoiding Sloane’s intense gaze and stuttering a little. 

“O-oh, thank you?” 

The other woman chuckled softly. 

“I know it’s not the cafe, but you can work here. No one will be in for hours, and it’s just me” 

The ‘you could keep me company?’ was left unsaid but Zen heard it nonetheless, smiling gently once more at the other.

“I suppose I can manage a couple hours in your presence, Coldwell”


End file.
